Pokemon mystery dungeon: Aim High Team Extreme Speed!
by SomeguyNamedFizzle
Summary: A boy woke up as a Treecko and was greeted by a Froakie who was accused selling knock off oran berries to Pokemons. They team together to discover why the boy got turn into a Pokemon and worked at the local Rescue Guild. In their Journey they started to discover why the cursed Mystery Dungeon appeared and why Pokemon are slowly turning Feral.
1. Chapter 0: And thus it begins

**Hey guys! My name is Fizzle I'm just an average guy that got interested in Pokemon mystery dungeon. This has been on my head for quite while and I might as well get it out :D**

**I'll be using all Pokemon from old to new generations!  
**

**Also, I am noob and I don't type well, English is my second language. I only speak it and don't write it well.  
**

**Please if you must say that this is bad say the reason why so I can get better! don't just say it suck for no reason.**

**also please don't flame lol! I think that contradicts to the sentence I wrote above -_-**

**hope we get along! so without any further ado!**

* * *

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Aim High Team Extreme Speed!**

It was dark.

Nothing can be seen expect a tiny spec of light hovering. It was shaking and sobbing, it didn't know what to do. It felt pain and regret, at the same time happiness and warmth. It was an odd feeling as if it knew that it felt this way before.

Then suddenly it heard a voice.

It was the most beautiful voice it ever heard. It was majestic as if it belonged to a powerful being. **"So we meet again."** The voice said. The darkness began to disappear and bright colors started to shine. **"You have a strong heart. Young one and your heart is in the right place. As such, I shall grant you your wish." **

Suddenly the spec of light became brighter. "I..." It finally uttered. Clearly a male voice. **"Do not speak. You must conserve your energy."** The voice interrupted. Suddenly a feather fell. The spec saw it and by instinct, the spec grabbed it. The spec felt his body shining even more as he heard the voice a final time.

"I now bestow upon you... life!"

The spec was forming into something! He didn't know what but when the transformation finished, he blacked out.

In the heart of Starter forest a blue Pokémon was running. Dodging every rocks and roots the forest has to offer as if he did this for a living. His hands holding a pouch and chasing him were a couple of Pawniards.

It was unfortunate that the path the blue Pokémon took led him to a cliff. He immediately stop as there were nowhere is to run. "There's no way out! Surrender outlaw Froakie!" The Pawniards yelled as the three Pokemon finally caught up.

Froakie was surrounded. He doesn't know what to do, he looked at his surroundings but found nothing. "I need time! I can't fight them either, it's three versus one! I need to stall them somehow so I can think of a plan." Then it struck him, he laughed evilly to get the three Pokémon's attention. "You dare cornered the great Froakie?" The frog like Pokémon yelled as he raised both his arms. "I am a strong Pokémon that knows moves a water type should not learn!" He said smugly. It was clearly working, the Pawniards were falling for it. "P...prove it!" One finally dared.

"Draco Meteor!" The frog Pokémon yelled, but alas, the sharp blade Pokemon did not fall for it. He expected for the Dark/Steel types to cower so he can use that opportunity to ran towards them and get away, but they didn't.

**Chiiiiing**

Suddenly all four Pokémon notice a spark at the sky. Froakie could not believe it! Did he just use draco meteor? He never knew he can learn it. He noticed the 3 Pawniards were starting to panic. But as the meteor got closer and closer Froakie realized that the meteor was starting to look more and more like a Pokémon, a Treecko to be exact and it was coming towards him! It happened fast, Both Froakie and Treecko collided with each other fell down the cliff.

Froakie was lucky he didn't faint but his back was aching, he noticed his companion the Treecko, unconscious on the ground. "I guess I escaped them after all!" Froakie laughed, his laughter waking up the unconscious Pokémon.

"Thank you Treecko! You saved my life!" Froakie croaked as he excitedly jumped up and down glad to be rid of the Pokémon on his trail. To his surprise, Treecko was just staring at him. Then all of a sudden, Treecko jumped away from the frog and started scream! "GAAAAH! A TALKING POKEMON! A TALKING POKEMON!" Treecko yelled as the strange Pokémon ran around in circles.

Froakie was baffled by this and decided to answer. "Are you okay Treecko? Of course pokemon talk, well may be not all but yeah." Scratching his head not sure of whether his answer would calm down the panicked Pokémon. "Stop it! It's weird hearing a Pokémon talk! And I'm not a Treecko! I'm a human" The now almost calmed wood gecko pokemon replied. This ofcourse made Froakie more confused.

"huh? A human? Oh that's just silly, you look like a perfectly normal Treecko to me Treecko but you sure act weird!" Froakie timidly answer not sure wheather this pokemon was completely out of his mind. Treecko then turn to check his paws. "Wait what?" he thought as his eyes widened. "I'm a Pokémon!" Treecko yelled out once again and started to run in circles, this time, faster than before.

"It's been nice meeting you and thank you for saving me, uhh… I'll take my leave now." The Froakie then turn his way to the only exit he could find, but then a shiver ran through his spine. Why didn't he noticed it before, he thought. "No way…" he muttered, his body was now shaking, he knelt down and was about to sob. Treecko noticed this and approached the terrified Pokémon. "Hey Froakie, what's wrong?" the wood gecko whispered. His soothing voice made Froakie feel a bit better. After a few minutes of silence the frog finally spoke.

"We're in… A mystery Dungeon."


	2. Chapter 1: Open your eyes! Froakie!

Treecko was running around like a complete Idiot but then he heard sobs.

Treecko immediately stopped panicking when he saw Froakie down on the ground sobbing. Treecko just stood there as if time had stopped. He could hear his heart beating, it hurts, why is he feeling like this? He brought his newly transformed paws into his chest feeling his heart pump away. What is this feeling? Guilt? Regret? He wanted it to stop hurting and he knew what to do. He needed to help this Froakie. He doesn't know why, it was not his fault as far as he knows but his heart wanted him to help the poor Pokemon.

Treecko began to walk towards the sobbing Pokémon. He gently placed his hands on Froakie's back showing that he's there for the sad Pokémon.

Upon contact the blue Pokemon immediately turn towards Treecko and what is he saw was the most genuine and warmest smile he ever saw a Pokemon do. It made the frightened Pokémon calm down a bit then Treecko started talking.

"Hey, what's wrong" Treecko spoke in the most soothing voice he could produce.

Froakie stared at him. Treecko was acting differently now. Froakie could clearly see how calm and level headed Treecko can be. This made Froakie more and more trusting. The frog Pokémon could not explain it but for some reason, his instincts were telling him to open up to this Pokémon. It might be the fact that he's in a mystery dungeon and isn't strong enough yet. He might as well open up his feelings toward this Pokémon before he dies.

His thoughts lasted for minutes then he finally replied, "We're in a mystery dungeon."

Treecko tiled his head and asked "what the heck is a mystery dungeon?" Froakie could not believe it! A Pokémon that doesn't know anything about mystery dungeons?

Froakie sighed and gave up, might as well explain it to this poor deranged Pokémon." Ok Treecko I'll tell you, Mystery dungeons are a curse that mysteriously appeared here in Semberia. They are called mystery dungeons because the route of the dungeon changes every time and no one knows why. Many wild Pokémon inhabit these dungeons too, and would attack anyone they see on sight. It is also said that if you get stuck in these dungeons for a very long time, you will regress back into your primal stage." Froakie concluded.

Treecko just nodded but one thing caught his attention. "A Wild Pokémon? And don't call me Treecko, I have a name." He lectured the blue Pokémon in a gentle way. "So what is your name then? And why did you turn into a Pokemon?" Froakie humored the Treecko.

"I'm... I turned into a pokemon because... I can't remember anything!Wait, my name starts with N...Oh my! Please Froakie! You got to believe me." Treecko pleaded. Froakie sighed; the frog finally gave in and believed him.

"Ok so uhhh... N then, to answer your question, We Pokémons are greatful to humans, it is humans that gave us intelligence, and most of our early ancestors here were trained under humans. Once they became self-aware they built towns and villages in Semberia. Of course there are some Pokémon's who are not self-aware. They basically live in the wilds and do basics stuff like defending their territories and hunting." Froakie answered again.

There was no choice. They need to get through the dungeon and make their way out. "We have no choice Froakie we need to get out of here in order to survive." N finally decided but Froakie was still afraid.

"I never told anyone this, but I'm weak." Froake looked down as he grabbed his knees and pulled it closer to his body. "I was shunned by my fellow clan mates and exiled by my village. I can't do anything N! I'm worthless." Froakie finally cried his will finally broke due to fear.

Froakie looked up to see N standing in front of him, offering him a hand. "We'll do it together! I may not know anything about any of this but if you are by my side we can accomplish anything." N smiled that smile Froakie noticed a while ago. Froakie was beginning to see hope, there was something special about this Treecko that made him more confident about himself. Then he decided.

"All right I'm with you N!"

**Starter Cave B4**

The area was silent; all they could hear is the sound of silence. The 2 Pokémon's carefully walk along the hallways of the dungeon.

So far so good, there were no enemies on sight. They were lucky enough to find some Items, luckily for Froakie, he was still holding on to that pouch he got earlier so he dumped all the berries inside the pouch and place the items. N asked questions about the items and Froakie answered them to keep the wood gecko Pokemon informed.

"So we got a reviver seed this will let us survive if were in trouble!" Froakie sighed in relief. N on the other hand grabbed a couple of rocks nearby. "Hey Froakie, can you stash this in you pouch?" Froakie gave N a confused look. "Why would you want a bunch of rocks?" N just shrugged and told him that it's for emergencies.

They continue looking for the stairs which Froakie explains is the only way to advance through the dungeon when suddenly N spotted a Rattata coming their way.

"Rattata incoming!" N alerted Froakie. N then nudged at Froakie telling him to give him the rocks. "What are you going to do N? Throw it at them" Froakie said in a flat tone. But N ignored Froakie's sarcasm and did just that, he lobbed a rock at the charging Rattata only to do minimal damage, but as the rat Pokémon got closer to the grass Pokémon, N had a sudden urge to use his tail to attack. The move was successful and Rattata fainted. N didn't even realize he used pound.

It wasn't until Froakie told N he used pound, N was surprised he knows that move, maybe Pokémon's learn moves by instinct, and since he is one, he has that instincts too. Froakie's jaw dropped he couldn't believe it! The rocks did wonders! "Even though rocks don't do much, it is still enough to weaken a certain Pokémon. It's somewhat common sense really." N explained and winked at Frog Pokémon. Froakie just nodded in response.

**Starter Cave B3**

Upon taking the stairs, they were greeted my more Rattatas, Both N and Froakie dodged gracefully and dispatched them quickly. N was surprised he can do this stuff. "Maybe I know something about battling when I was a human." He said to himself. He looked at Froakie, The Pokémon that he saw awhile back was brimming with confidence now. He smiled, happy to help this Pokémon out. His heart finally stopped aching.

Continue their search for the next stairs, they were lucky enough to find one item, this time it was an apple. Again Froakie explained that the dungeon speeds up hunger so Pokémon's who travel through one would often pack food. N nodded again wondering how Froakie knows all of this.

"Hey Froakie? Why do you know so much about mystery dungeons anyways?" N finally asked. Froakie faced him and grinned. "When I got exiled by my Village, I vow to get stronger, seeing as Rescue teams often travel through various mystery dungeon and fight strong Pokémon, I decided to joined the Rescue Guild here at Starter Village. I'm still a seedling, meaning I have to attend class to learn all these basic before I could actually be roam in one, But here I am now." Froakie chuckled, this ofcourse opened up another question for N to ask, but before he can Froakie continued explaining.

"Rescue teams are a group of Pokémon usually around three who specializes in going through Mystery dungeons. They often takes missions that involves either catching thieves, exploring unknown dungeons, retrieving items or rescuing Pokémon that are trapped in mystery dungeons. They get rewards in return and get to be powerful too!" Froakie finally concluded.

**Starter Cave B1**

There were Zubats this time. N lobbed a rock and again used pound knocking the Pokémon out but unfortunately there was one Zubat hidden above. After N was done knocking out the previous Zubat the other one quickly swooped down. Froakie yelled to which N heard and luckily took down the sneaky Bat.

"You could've knocked that one out ya know." N suggested but Froakie looked down. "You know N…" Froakie began to speak in a soft voice "The reason I was exiled is because I won't fight, I hate killing Pokémons, I always hesitated. You don't seem to have a problem with it, I on the other hand…" Forakie clenched his blue paw into fists. N finally figured it out why Froakie thought he was weak. He gently held Froakie's shoulder. "I don't kill Pokémons Froakie, I just knocked them out! I'm not a mean person err, Pokémon." N explained with that smile of his.

Froakie's eye widened in realization, why didn't he think of it before! The frog Pokémon suddenly turns his head towards the Zubats on the ground. Then he saw it, they're still breathing! "It's good that don't want to kill Froakie, You'll make their family sad, if they ever have one."

Everything Froakie heard was the exact opposite of what his village taught him. Did N's lectures really inspire him? He pondered for a moment. This Treecko gave him the courage to explore this dungeon. "Watch out!" Froakie suddenly leap above N and knocked out a Rattata that was trying to sneak up on N. "Thanks Froakie! See? Just knock em out you won't have any regrets because they'll just wake up sooner or later!"

Froakie felt great, for once he took down a Pokémon without regretting something! "Thanks…N…" Froakie bowed "It's what friends do!" N said giving Froakie a thumbs up.

_Friends…_

_Not killing…_

_Regretting…_

"Everything I did now is the exact opposite of what my village taught me. I had N cheered and support me to make me better; I battled without feeling guilty because I did not kill them. I did the opposite and I made progress. I…. I want to follow N He has a lot to teach me!" Froakie seems to be in thought.

Froakie suddenly bowed "I..I'm sorry N! I believe you now! You're a human! Only humans have wisdom like yours! Please I want to learn from you! I progress so much today because of you! I want you to be my trainer!" Froakie begged.

N was surprised with this sudden burst. He smiled down at Froakie, "I can't Froakie, I don't have a pokeball with me ahahaha! And it's weird for a Pokémon being your master but if you want I can come with you, I have nowhere to stay anyways."

Froakie Grinned, He decided from here on that he never want to have anything to do with his village. Here, a human, made him happy for the first time in my life.

"Hey,N? I want to start my life all over again! I was banished because they say I was weak for not wanting to kill. When I came and live at the rescue guild, I brought with me the teachings of my Village, to have no mercy, to show them I'm the strongest. I wanted to be the strongest amongst my class mates; I did mean things to them to prove I'm the strongest amongst them and made everyone my enemy. It pained me, but I ignored it because of the teaching of my Village. I was hurt at what I did but I still believe in the teaching. I never got anywhere with it and then you came! You forced me to do the exact opposite! And it made me happy for the first time! You are kind master N, I wanted to be like you! So please be my trainer. We'll keep it in secret! I want you to give me a name as a reminder that I won't go back to the way I was before."

The glimmer of Froakie's eyes shows evidence of him wanting to turn his life around. N couldn't say no. He made a follower and a friend. It made his heart happy. He finally agreed and name then Froakie Masamune.

Masamune was happy he made a friend.

It didn't take them long to finally reach the exit. Masamune took a deep breath and smelled the fresh scent of the forest. The frog Pokémon was clearly acting different now. Who knew N had it in him to change a bad Pokémon to good.

The frog Pokémon lead N toward Starter village. N was amaze that Pokémon could build houses and buildings. He toured N around seeing all kinds of stores when the 3 Pawniards appeared together with a Bisharp "Finally we have found you! Surrender Outlaw Froakie! You are here by arrested for selling Oren Berries!" yelled one of the Pawniards. Just as Masamune was about to say a word N defended him.

"Listen uh guys! Whatever he did he regretted it! He is a good pokemon! He changed!" N yelled but the three sharp blade Pokémon just laughed. "Bad guys don't change that fast! We must put you to jail!"

It was Masamune's time to reply. "I need to do this N, I know what I did was bad, I was selling knock off berries, inside the mystery dungeon, this Treecko helped me and He opened my Eyes! I'm ready to go to jail to repent for what I have done." Masamune said sincerely

"Why don't you let this one slide Bisharp." A voice came from nowhere.

A blue Pokémon with a gem on his forehead walking towards them. "Guild master Golduck!" Masamune gasped. Golduck just eyed the Frog, he saw it. "He finally changed. You could see it right?" He said facing towards Bisharp. "You're right Golduck, He no longer has the eyes of a trouble maker. I'll do as you say old friend." And just like that the police went away.

**Golduck Rescue Guild at Golduck's room**

"Whatever the punishment I'm ready to receive, guild master!" Masamune said as he bowed down. N just stood there staring at his friend in the corner waiting for the outcome. "The old Froakie would've just grunted and walked away. You finally changed Froakie, for the better." Golduck responded then eyeing at the green Pokémon. "Thank you, you manage to beat some sense into this Pokémon. He is a trouble maker, but I knew he's a good Pokémon deep down. That is why I took him in. He's so stubborn he never listens and causes trouble both here and in town, but you somehow changed him I'm grateful." N just nodded and smile.

The next couple of hour, both Masamune and N told their adventures in the mystery dungeon. Golduck was surely amused on how they both successfully got out and from the bottom up no less. Golduck then explained that the name of the mystery dungeon was Starter Cave, and he told them that the dungeon was use as a graduation test for the seedlings on the guild. Golduck was quite surprised, the two Pokémon handled the dungeon well it so well.

As the conversation continued, Golduck took quite an interest on the green Pokémon as Masamune told him that he came from the sky and knocked both of them down on the cliff. Masamune was about to tell Golduck that N was human, but N quickly interjected and explains that he was just an ordinary Pokémon that got memory loss. For some reason he felt bad being human and it made him uncomfortable if Pokémons knew he was one.

Masamune just shrugged N's interjection and pleaded Golduck to let N join the Rescue guild, telling him N likes to help people and such. There was something special about this Treecko and Golduck knew he was the one to figure it out. Golduck went towards his closet and searched something.

Golduck finally found it and gave a chest to Froakie. "Congratulations Frokie! Since you fought your way through starter dungeon, and you seem to find a great friend and team mate, I will promote you to normal rank. As leader, you will pick out your team name and register it by tomorrow."

Masamune's heart leaped with joy, He cannot believe this is happening! He'd been a seedling for as long as he remembered because Golduck saw he wasn't ready and now here he is one step to becoming a rescue team."

Then he sighed and looked at N, "Guild master? I want N to be the leader, I can't accept this; he's the one that help me get through it all. I'll simply follow master N as I promised; I want to learn from him not the other way around."

This took Golduck by surprise, he really did change! This treecko really did a number on him! "Very well, N was it? You will be the team leader then. Seeing as how Froakie look up to you, it's rare to see a Pokémon to look up to another Pokémon. Serve your team well N!" Golduck concluded.

Once they were done conversing, Golduck called Gothita and told her to have find new rooms for the budding Team. Gothita then bowed and left.

Soon both Pokémon gave their thanks once more and exited the guild master's room. But Froakie turn towards Golduck "It's Masamune now…" Froakie said. Golduck raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry what?"

"My name is now Masamune, N game me that name. Froakie is dead. This name is a reminder that I won't go back to the way I was before." Masamune then exited the room leaving a very amused Golduck behind.

"N… you have a name so you must have a Pokémon trainer before; you gave Froakie a name. Very interesting! You are one mysterious Pokémon indeed. I'm glad I took you in."


End file.
